Dreams of an Absolution
by ImperV
Summary: Three teens go on a winter vacation from the Hoenn region to the Kalos region but disaster strikes as the trio now have to put up with impending danger from absol sightings. Will they survive?


"Welcome to the Kalos region's mountainous area!" Said a lady tour guide. "Usually we don't let our guests do any type of winter sports at this time of year since Kalos isn't too close to the equator just like the Sinnoh region, we usually get extreme winters like what you see now. But today for you lucky three you'll be able to do exactly that! But just be very cautious because there are some nights where guests reported absol sightings around the area and shortly after something terrible happened to them. as pro trainers on vacation from the Hoenn region I'd think you'd know exactly what that might mean, but I wouldn't imagine that any of you would even want to stay out here past sun down since it will only get colder." She explained.

"Heh, no problem for us, we've come here for the past two years for some snow-boarding action. And besides if that absol decides to come out I'll be ready to show it who's boss." Said the leanest of the three teens.

"Show it a lesson? How exactly are you going to do that, Andrew?" Said the calmest of the group.

"Well Charlie, I'd use my trusty sevip… oh." Andrew pondered. "Remember, were on vacation and we left our Pokémon at the spa back in Hoenn till we got back?" Said Charlie. "My fault." Andrew said. "You're a dumbass." Charlie said. "Tabien!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Well now that you two are done boo loving maybe we can start shredding?" Said the most humble of the bunch. "Shut the hell up Ethan!" Both Andrew and Charlie exclaimed.

"Come on! The last one top the top of the mountain is a rotten execute!" Said Ethan as he started to scramble to the loft and Charlie and Andrew following suite. On the agonisingly slow loft up the mountain they wait sitting down eagerly anticipating the rush of the cold. "Uggh come on already!" Said the anxious Andrew. Charlie and Ethan sat calmly waiting for the cable car ride to be over.

Ethan had his elbow in his lap and his hand placed on the cheek as he turns his head to glance out the window beside him taking in the scenery, the snow-covered pine trees, the frost bitten boulders, and that shadowy figure that kinda resembles that of an absol on top of that mountain that were headed toward..

"Wait, what!?" Exclaimed Ethan as he suddenly panicked. "What's wrong?" "Yeah what's with you?" Said Charlie and Andrew. "I-I saw it! Right there! Look!" Ethan explained. "What? What did you see?" Andrew and Charlie inquiried. "Th-the absol I saw it!" Said Ethan "Woow calm down there buddy, I'm looking in the same direction as you and I don't see anything." Said Charlie. "What do you mea…" He cut his sentence short as he pointed at nothing and looked at the top of the mountain. "It disappeared!" Ethan claimed. "Yeah sure, you're just trying to punk us so you can ride down that mountain all by yourself! Well guess what, it's not working I'm going up there and ohh man, would you look at that we've arrived." Andrew said smugly bracing his snowboard.

"Hmph. Maybe It's just the adrenaline getting to my head." Ethan thought. The loft doors opened and out the three teens busted from the loft now warming up for with a quick traditional exercise for good luck. All three now geared up and ready to go. "Alright, you all ready? Cause here. We." They all braced themselves While Ethan took a step back to get ready to propel himself. "Go!!" Shouted Andrew as his board hit the snow covered floor going 0 to 110 fast.

Ethan managed to get ahead of Andrew with Charlie speeding behind him, Ethan crouched down a bit to gain more speed but at that moment Charlie speed right past him. "Ha, Come on slowpoke!" Said charlie mockingly. "So this is a competition now?" Ethan thought. Ethan started picking up speed getting right behind Charlie. "Oh, hi Charlie!" Ethan said than as CHarlie looked behind him leaving Ethan an opportunity to swerve in front of Charlie without him noticing. As charlie looked behind him he saw no one there, then he look in front again Ethan was almost out of his view.

"Damn it. I hate when he does that."


End file.
